The Marathons
YEAR ONE (April 2010-March 2011) *'Sci-Fi Movie Marathon' - Jake Tishler *'From Capetown to Cairo' - Apolon *'Hounds of Love '- Will Welles *'Sex ' - Nick Fesette *'Nature Run Amok '- Andrew Whalen *'MD 20/12: Douglas 'Til Doomsday '- Winston Cook-Wilson *'Cops in Crisis' - Chris Rand *'Millenial Existentialism' - Alex Preiss *'Metropolis' - Dave Gelston *'Time Traveler's Academy' - Zack Mandell *'Perfect LIMES' - Jess Tambellini *'TGB Faerie Tale Theatre' - Tim Good YEAR TWO (April 2011-March 2012) *'School iz Hell' - Will Welles *'Swept Away!' - Peter Henry *'The Age of Steam: An Operatic Film Marathon in Nine Parts' - Apolon *'Pocket Monsters' - Mike Lindsay *'Globalization and the Princess' - Ali Fisher *'High School Through the Decades: A History Timeline By Sally Kral' Sally Kral *'Monsters From the Id' - Winston Cook-Wilson *'The Friends of Herman Cain Present to You: I Have Strong Feelings About America' - Andrew Whalen *'Frauds & Fakes' - Tom Lewek *'Fast Cars, Handsome Men & The Open Road' - Chris Rand *'Cults' - Alex Preiss *'Brendan Fraser' - Nick Fesette YEAR THREE (April 2012-March 2013) *'Circle of Life' - Apolon *'Misunderstood Monsters' - Ali Fisher *'Jens Hens' - Jess Tambellini *'Real Sex: A Sexploration of Unsimulated Sex in Film' - Will Welles *'Human Limits, Reached Either By Choice or By Force, And How Said Limits Can, On Occasion, Be Exceeded' - Andrew Whalen *'DEATH... Is Only the Beginning' - Chris Rand *'Musicals That Don't Suck' - Anthony Smith *'Restaurant' - Sally Kral *'Animated Delights: A Marathon of 30+ Animated Shorts & Features' - Ian Gil *'The Films of Brian Robbins' - Winston Cook-Wilson *'Voices Crying Out in the Wilderness, Or Between Faith and Doubt' - Tom Lewek *'Visions of Kenneth: Branagh on Shakespeare' - Tim Good YEAR FOUR (April 2013-March 2014) *'Movie Theater' - Marianne Broome *'The Complete Guide' - Jess Tambellini *'Feeling Yourself Disintegrate: Five Tales of Self-Destruction' - Alex Preiss *'Camp' - Nick Fesette *'Make For the Surface: Voyages of Descent and Return' - Ali Fisher *'Small Town Stories' - Chris Rand *'Black, White and Blue: Race in America' - Will Welles *'They Are After Your Life Entire' - Andrew Whalen *'I Don't See Color: The History of Black & White' - Apolon *'End of the Road' - Paulina Mandeville * Thugs Celebrating the Harvest - Peter Henry * Strange Bedfellows ''' - Winston Cook-Wilson '''YEAR FIVE (April 2014-March 2015) * Xcess - Nikki Schilder * [[This Marathon Should Be Played Loud|'This Marathon Should Be Played Loud']]' '- Jake Kleinman * Wearin' Jeans - Lexi Nisita * THE HOHENZOLLERN EAGLE - Will Welles * ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ - Mike Lindsay * Doubles and Doppelgängers '''- Chris Rand * '''Nitehawks - Tom Lewek * CLUTCH. - Ali Fisher * The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway - Apolon * CyberWorld: The Future of the Past is Present - Alex Preiss * A Happy Hunting Ground '- Whalen * '''Desperate Measures (?) '- Gelston '''YEAR SIX (April 2015-March 2016) * The Bums Lost: The Death of the Hippy Dream - 'Tim Good * '''BIOPIGS - '''Winston * '''unbreak my heart '- Nikki * 'Bridges in Film - 'Will Welles * '''Dragons - Mike Lindsay * A Vow of Silence - Kate Phillips * Airplanes - Jake Kleinman * Auteur Theory: A Rebuttal '- Chris Rand * '''BOYS '- Jess Tambellini * 'LXX: BOOZE '- Nick Fesette & Sally Kral * January 2016 Marathon???? * Advocating For Devils - Apolon * The Archeology of the Thriller - Tom Lewek '''YEAR SEVEN (April 2016-March 2017) * APRIL THON: SHOULD WE HAVE KIDS? - Ali Fisher * MAY THON: Fumbling Towards Ecstasy - Tim Good * JUNE THON: LADIES IN LATE CAPITALISM - Rose * JULY THON: Title Missing - ''Patrick and Paulina * AUGUST THON: '''Dance' - Nora * SEPTEMBER THON: Nothing but the truth - Alex Preiss * OCTOBER THON: Proletarian Excretions - Andrew Whalen * NOVEMBER THON: NOBLESSE OBLIGE '''- Will Welles '''UNOFFICIAL SUPPLEMENTS *'13 Nights of Horror 2013' *'Halloween 2011' *'Halloween 2010' *'Ape Day 2014 ' * [[Dia Del Diablo: Robin Williams Fest '09|'Dia Del Diablo: Robin Williams Fest '09']]